An American at Hogwarts
by CW09
Summary: Christina is an American student, and she's hiding a secret. She has been forced to leave her American school, and transfer to Hogwarts, where she'll meet up with the Golden Trio. This will probably be a series from 3rd-7th Years.
1. Heading to Hogwarts

School would be starting soon. Christina was sitting at Orlando International airport with one of her best friends. In just a few short hours they would be up in the air, on their way to England. They were leaving everything behind. Just a few short months ago, as their first year of school had ended, their headmaster as the American Institution of Wizardry had informed Christina that she was being transferred for her own safety. She was forced to attend Hogwarts, and her friend David agreed to go with her. Well, they were a little more than just friends. She was still less then pleased about being forced to leave her beloved America and start afresh.

Granted, her situation was a little different. Her magic had appeared a year earlier than it does for most students, so she started going to wizardry school shortly before her eleventh birthday. However, David, whose parents were both muggles, had not shown any sign of magic until he was 14.

"Flight 93 headed to London is now boarding" they heard over the intercom. "Well, this is it," David noted.

Nine hours later the plan landed. They got away from the crowds and to a secluded parking garage at the airport, and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They went in, paid for a room for the night, took their stuff upstairs, and went into Diagon Alley to visit Grigotts as well as to buy supplies.

"Geez, hasn't this school ever heard of **paperback**!" Christina huffed. She was loaded down with books, which she shrunk, as well as new robes, parchment, quills, potion supplies, and everything else she would need. David was just as loaded down.

They made their way back to their rooms, and feel asleep in each others arms. They next morning they got a cab to take them to King's Cross Station, where they would board the Hogwarts Express.

Getting though the barrier was easy. They had instructions for Professor Dumbledore on how to do it. Finding an empty compartment, they settled in for the journey, still not looking forward to the year. When they heard bustle around the train, they decided to change into their robes, as they were to arrive soon.

As they left the train, they were spotted by a professor Hagrid, who informed them to come in the boats with the First Years. "_Great! Just Great!" _Christina though. "_I'm being treated like a dumb Fristie." _She and David got into a boat, still fuming.

"Miss. White, Mr. Johnson, please wait her in the entrance hall until you are called. First Years, please follow me into the Great Hall for your sorting," Professor McGonagall instructed. "Perfect, let's make a spectacle out of our new American students. Fuck My Life!" Christina exclaimed. She was beyond being pissed off at all of this. After what seemed like forever, she and David heard Headmaster Dumbledore mention something about this being the first time Hogwarts has ever had transfer students, and how the school should greet them with open arms and show respect, and they were called in for their sorting.

"Mr. Johnson and Miss White, it is so good to finally meet you after our correspondences this summer. " Dumbledore went on, "The staff has reviewed your previous transcripts, and talked with your former professors. We believe that with your current knowledge you should start here as a Third Year." "_Great, I'm now a freak who is too smart for my own year. Perfect, this can't get any better!" _Christina thought.

"Now, on with the sorting. All you must do is place this hat on your head, and it will determine your new House. We have Gryffindor," and there were loud applauses at the second table. "Ravenclaw," the first table erupted. "Hufflepuff," the third table made their presence known. "and Slytherin," to which the fourth table clapped. David went first. The hat took quite a while to decide, before shouting "Gryffindor!" and David when over, hoping that Christina would follow him. She sat down, placed the hat on her head. This time, the hat took much longer. In her head the hat said "my, my. You could fit anywhere. You definitely have courage, and would fit well with Gryffindor. You're intelligent, and would do well in Ravenclaw. I sense passion for friendships, so Hufflepuff would work as well. But there is a strong sense to prove yourself. You are very ambitious. Slytherin would work well indeed." Finally, after nearly 10 minutes, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Christina made her way over to the table, and sat next to David, who just happened to be sitting next to the Golden Trio. After a few more remarks by Dumbledore, including the yearly speech about the Forbidden Forest, the feast began. Christina and David kept mostly to themselves, just listening to all the conversations going on around them. After the delicious food, everyone made their way to their dormitories to sleep before classes began in the morning.


	2. First Day

Christina awoke early, and proceeded to get ready for the day, and headed down to breakfast. She met David, who also couldn't sleep, in the Common Room, and they went downstairs together. Hermione was already there. Schedules were passed out by McGonagall, as the students slowly trickled in. David and Christina were both overloading. They were taking the usual: DADA, potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Astrology, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy. Hermione was also in these classes. Ron and Harry had elected to take divination instead of ancient runes, and had a gap when the other three took Arithmacy. Potions was first up for all of them.

As they walked into the dungeons, Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed right away that, yet again, they had potions with the Slytherins. Christina and David don't see anything wrong with this. Harry leads his friends to the back on the left side of the classroom: the Gryffindor side. Christina and David pick seats in the back on the left side. Unbeknownst to them, the left side is Slytherin territory. "What the hell are you two idiots doing? This is our side. Your side is over there," a platinum blonde called out, pointing over to the other side. "I don't see any signs. It's a free country. I can sit where I fuckin' want to sit. And you and your dumb-ass friends can just deal with it!" Christina yelled back at him.

"That will be twenty points for language Miss. White. And you and Mr. Johnson better move over to the other side." Professor Snape had entered just as she started her rant. She glared daggers into his eyes, and answered "No. We will not move. I'm sitting here. You all can either deal with it, or forcibly move us, in which case, I claim sexual assault, and get your sorry ass fired!" The room was dead silent. Snape quickly strode up to her, leaned down, and whispered in her ear in a deathly tone "this behavior will NOT be tolerated. You will obey my rules. Do I make myself clear?" He strode away, and she sat without moving a muscle. He turned around and in that deathly tone repeated "Do I make myself clear?" "Crystal," but stayed in her seat. He, oddly, gave up, and started class "take fifty more points for your cheek Miss White." The class however, didn't know what to think. For one, a student stood up to him. On the other hand, she lost a lot of points, seventy in total, and it was only the first class of the year!

Transfiguration went much the same. Christina mouthed off, gaining detention from McGonagall. Except this time David earned it with her, and both lost 10 points each. History of Magic was just in general a bore-fest. Luckily Professor Binns was so into his lecture, he didn't notice when Christina and David slipped out the back.

During lunch, she and David sat on the end of their House, table near the door. Their entire House was mad that in just half of one day, they had lost nearly a hundred points.

Following lunch was Ancient Runes. Only David, Christina and Hermione had this class. While not as bad as Potions, points were still taken for Christina's cheek. Suffice to say, her day was not going well.

Last was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Lupin, one of the people at the castle that Christina was trying to avoid as much as she could. Once again, she and David seated themselves in the very back. The Golden Trio was in the very front. And once again, there were Slytherins. The professor entered "Good Afternoon. Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." The class walked out of the room, and around to the teacher's lounge. He strode up a wardrobe, which rattled. "Inside this wardrobe is a boggart. Today we will be learning the spell to get rid of these nasty, annoying…,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you seriously saying that this damn school doesn't teach what the hell a boggart is till THIRD year?!" Christina interrupted.

David responded with, "Why the hell then did we get forced here? I thought the point was so we could learn more, and better protect ourselves?"

"Yeah, no kidding. This place is a bunch of crap. I'm leaving," added Christina, as she turned to leave the room, and David followed. Her hand was on the handle, when it suddenly locked. She turned to face her professor, with her glare that could rival Snape's.

"Miss White, Mr. Johnson, I do not tolerate such language, or behavior. If you will kindly come back and join the group, I will continue with my lesson." She huffed, reluctantly turned around, went back over to the group, and leaned against the windows on the side wall.

"That will be ten points from Miss White, and five from Mr. Johnson. Now, as I was saying when I was so rudely interrupted, boggarts and annoying creatures. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

"Shapeshifter, your worst fears," Christina answered boredly, without raising her hand and being called on. "Thank you Miss White, but please wait to be called on." She mumbled to David "Whatever."

"Right, so a boggart is a shapeshifter. Can anybody see the advantage then?" "More people equals more options, and the damn thing gets confused" answered David. "Yes, but you two need to remember to be called on. So we have the advantage. Who would like to go first?" No one raised their hands. "Christina, since you seem to know it all, why don't you and David take the first two goes at it?" All they Slytherins snickered. For the first time, it was a Gryffindor being lectured about respect and not one of them.

"Fine, whatever. Whatdaya say David? I'll go first, and then you? Let's prove we aren't stupid. Ok, release the little shit." Lupin opened the door. Out came the dead body of her mother. She took a breath, obviously affected, and cast "Riddikulus," which turned the corpse into Snape wearing cotton-candy pink robes. The class was at first shocked by the depiction of her fear, but then laughed at Snape in pink. David stepped up to take his turn. Snape quickly turned into David falling off of his broom during Quidditch. "Riddikulus," quickly transformed the image into a monkey trying to do trapeze work at the circus.

A line followed after David, and all students took a turn performing the spell. Until it got to Harry, and the boggart turned into a dementor. Lupin jumped in front, his boggart turned into a full moon, then into a balloon upon the spell, and was directed back into the wardrobe. He dismissed class.

Everyone filed out to get their bags from the classroom, and then on to dinner. Christina and David went back to their rooms to dump their books. She decided to change first: Short denim skirt, black strappy high heels, and a red tube top. So not Hogwarts dress code, but she didn't really care. They had lost one hundred and fifteen points, and with what she was wearing, nobody in Gryffindor wanted to sit anywhere next to them. Only Draco Malfoy said anything when he walked past them to get to his own table, "are you sure you don't belong in Slytherin? Seriously, you are acting more like us, then like the precious Lions," and he walked away smirking. They quickly ate and got out of there.

"I just can't take it!" Christina was frustrated. "I hate this school! I hate that I was forced here! I hate **him** for ruining my life!" David pulled her close as they walked up the staircases to their Common Room. Everyone was still at dinner, so nobody heard them. David pulled her into an alcove and kissed her. It took her mind off of her rant, and calmed her down.

They went into the common room. Christina got out her laptop, and luckily was able to get an internet connection through her USB aircard. She and David were writing an email to their friends back in America when most of the House walked in. Most of them had never seen a laptop, and where therefore very intrigues by it. "What does it do?" asked one boy. "Why do you have it?" asked someone else. They were tired of the mindless questions and Christina snapped "I have it, cuz I want to! It's my escape from this shitty world! If I'm stuck in this godforsaken place, I need some way to contact my REAL friends!" and she stormed up to her room. David also left to his. Safe to say, everyone in the Common Room was really confused about these new American students. They were really out there, had no sense for rules and yelled a lot.

A/N: Please tell me what you think! I would love reviews, helpful criticism included.


	3. Gaining Some Points

A/N: I own nothing, except the plot, and the characters of David and Christina.

* * *

Next morning would be Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures before lunch. Then Astrology and Arithmancy were after lunch, so at the end of the day, Ron and Harry had a break.

Charms started ok, but got boring as it was just a repeat for Christina and David. Christina lost five points, but luckily Hermione gained ten points for being the first one to cast the charm. As everyone left, Ron remarked to Christina "You're lucky Hermione gained some points for a chance. Don't you even care that you are ruining our chances for the House Cup?" "Actually, no. I don't care. I don't give a shit about the damn House Cup." Luckily they were on their way to Herbology, and no teacher heard her language.

Herbology was the same as the others all had been. "Take ten points Miss White. I do not care to hear that sort of language in my class."

Care of Magical Creatures went mostly ok. At least it wasn't Christina who messed it up. The lesson was on Hippogriffs. "Can you say booooring!" Hagrid's lecture started, "Firs' thing yeh gotta know about' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right- who wants ter go first?"

Everyone else stepped back, except David and Christina. The Gryffindors wanted to get back at them for losing all those points, and the Slytherins just thought it would be funny to watch a Gryffindor fail. "Fine whatever" and she walked a few strides forward and bowed her head as she curtsied. Buckbeak reciprocated, and so she went forward to pet him. "What is his name?" "This here hippogriff is called Buckbeak, or Beaky for short." "Hey Beaky. Can I ride him?" Then entire class looked at her like she was crazy! Draco Malfoy and his group of Slytherins couldn't believe that she was doing so well. The Griffindors were surprised she hadn't lost points yet.

"O'course yeh can! I'm surprised yeh'd even want ta." And she jumped up. Buckbeak took off, flapping his wings, and soared over the grounds, up over Gryffindor Tower, up over the Quidditch pitch, over the Black Lake, and finally back to the clearing the class was standing in. She dismounted with a simple front tuck. "Showoff!" Of course Malfoy would think SHE was the showoff. She'd overheard conversations. She KNEW he was the biggest showoff on campus. And he proved it, by trying to outdo her with the hippogriff. He tried to go up, but was rude and didn't bow, breaking the number one rule. He unfortunately got to witness firsthand how sharp the talons are.

"You idiot! What they hell do you think you were doing?" Christina yelled at him. Hermione insisted that Hagrid take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. "Seriously, you think he actually needs to go there. It's a simple scratch! Here, _Episkey._ _Tergeo._ There, you can thank me later. As good as new." She had healed the cuts, and then cleaned up the blood. Then she mumbled to David "big wimp." Well, class ended on kind of a sour note, with Malfoy threatening, "Wait till my father hears about this!" "Fiften points ter Gryffindor for Christina for her courage to ride Breaky and fer her healin' Malfoy here." "Holy shit! I actually got points. That's not right," she thought.

Christina and David just grabbed a quick bite to eat. More like they just grabbed some food, wrapped it up, and took it outside. Christina handed her stuff to David, and proceeded to do trick after trick all way from the door to the bank of the lake, which was quite a span. They were having fun play fighting, and doing gymnastic tricks. Little did they know they were being watched by a few different groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione were amazed at their athleticism. Lupin and McGonagall were shocked. They didn't know how Christina could be so athletic. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were pissed that she was faster, stronger and apparently more agile than Draco.

The lunch bell ended, so it was off to the Astronomy tower. Today would just be a lecture, since it was obviously not dark out. Practical classes would come later. This class luckily went moderately well. At least no points were taken. Arithmancy went ok, since it seemed to be only intelligent people in the class, and therefore no idiots were there to bore Christina with.

Dinner when much in the same way as before. They were by themselves. After a quick dinner, they retreated to the library to do some homework that had been assigned. Once they were kicked out of there, they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, and to bed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is starting to go really slow. It will pick up shortly. I promise. This is my first fic I've attempted to write, so I know it needs some work. If anyone has idea for what they want to see happen, I am open to suggestions. So please review and comment!


	4. Revelations

A/N: Not mine at all. All I own is the plot and Christina

In potions the next morning, Christina and David once again sat on the 'Slytherin' side. As he strode in, Snape commented, "Miss White, one word out of your mouth today, you will be leaving my classroom, either on your own accord, or, if I must, I will forcibly remove you. I guarantee you will regret the latter option if it comes to that."

"Whatever. It's not like I can't make a Shrinking Solution with my eyes closed," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Well Miss White, if you insist, you shall be blinded. You too, Johnson." With that, he cast a spell to create a barrier over their eyes. "You may all begin."

Everyone immediately retrieved their supplies.

Between their senses of smell, heat, feel and accurately counting, both American students were able to proficiently produce perfect Shrinking Solutions. One Draco Malfoy and one Hermione Granger were visibly upset at being out performed yet again.

The rest of the day went much like all others had been. David had to drag Christina to lunch. She grew increasingly depressed about being stuck at Hogwarts, and was verbally showing her displeasure as he pulled her into the Great Hall.

"David, no, I'm not going in! I'm not hungry. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

"Christina, this is not good for you. I know you hate it here, and I do too, but we're stuck here, so let's just make the most of it.

"Do you seriously not realize how hard it is to sit here? To see him every day?" she replied as she motioned toward Harry. Harry was taken aback. He had no idea what he had to do with Christina not wanting to be here.

"Now look here," Harry said. "I only met you a few days ago, and I have not shown you any disrespect, even thought you deserve it. So please, tell me, what do you have against me?"

"Crap," Remus thought. "She knows more than I thought she knew. Well, I guess Harry is going to figure it out now."

After a deep breath, Christina was ready to answer Harry. The entire hall was looking on, curious what was going on. "Every time I look at you, Harry, I see your dad. Now, of course, I didn't know your dad, hell, I never even knew my dad, but… but see, I have this picture. It's of James and my dad, Chris. Sirius and Remus are there too." She looked up at Professor Lupin. "They were the best of friends, almost like a gang. Everything I have of my father's, well, it's mostly all of them together, happy. And I see you, and then I see James from the pictures, and then I think about my dad. And… I just… I can't do this anymore." She turned, and started crying into David's shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok. Just let it out." He just held her, trying to calm her down. This is something he had done a lot for her in the past year. She knew she was lucky to have David as such a good friend.

Once she realized what that she was in the middle of the hall, with everyone staring at her crying, she stopped, turned toward a smirking Draco, and started yelling again. "Think this is funny, do you? Fine, then let's murder your parents, and see how you feel!" That shut him up quickly. "Let's see if you all told Harry the truth, shall we? Let's see what parts you told him," she said angrily as she stared up at the head table, and made eye contact with McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin.

"Ok, let's start at the beginning. So, as you know, your parents, and a whole bunch of other people were against Voldemort." Everyone recoiled visibly, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh please people, it's just a name. Anyway, they had some intelligence that he was going to go after our parents. So your parents went into hiding using the Fidelus Charm, and mine moved to the US. I guess they thought they'd be safer." She paused. "Well, it didn't exactly work. Their cover was blown by their secret keeper, and they were murdered. Your mom tried to save you. Somehow, when he tried to kill you, it backfired. I assume you know all this? Well, you didn't actually kill him, just weakened him, though everyone thought he was gone. He'd really just left the country. He figured out where my parents were, and went to go after them. I was… well, I was only three weeks old. I don't know why I remember this, because scientifically, I was too young to remember anything, but I remember seeing a green light." Harry flinched. "I assume you remember this, too. I know you were sent to live with your mother's sister. I was sent to my dad's brother's family in Washington. I was treated pretty well. Not entirely like one of the family, but better than nothing, right? Well, that was up until last year. I left. Moved across the country, to Orlando. Found out a lot of shit really quickly. I got the 'You're a witch, come to our school' letter. On top of the 'You're the slayer, go hunt vampires' letter. So, pretty much, life sucks. I have no family, and I don't want to be here." Finished with her tirade, she gave one last glare to Dumbledore, turned toward Draco and said rebelliously, "What, no cunning comment about how I just want people to feel sorry for me? Well, news flash, I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks." She turned to storm out of the room, David on her heels.

Harry only sat still for another second, before leaving as well, with his friends following.

A/N: sorry this took forever to get out. I had a lot of papers due, and then my beta was on Vaca. I'll try to work faster. But reviews would be great! Also, do you have any ideas for events in this story? Let me know and I'll try to incorporate.


	5. Opening Up

A/N: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter. I own Christina, David and the plot, but nothing else.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Christina, David, Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones there. Christina was sitting by the window, just staring out blankly. Harry was staring into the fire. The other three didn't exactly know what to do. What could they do? A lot had just been revealed, and it was a lot to take in, especially for Harry.

Christina walked over to where Harry was sitting by the fire. "You ok?" she asked him.

"Well, not really. I mean, what should I think?" he replied shortly.

"I'll be right back," was her response and she left up to the girls dormitories. When she came back, she held a book in her hands. It was obvious that this book had been opened a lot, by the look of the folded spine. "This is all my parents left me. Well, all that has personal value at least." She handed it to Harry. It was a photo album. Inside were the pictures she had of her dad, often accompanied by James, Sirius or Remus. The two of them sat for quite a while just looking through the pages and seeing the memories preserved within. Quietly, David, Ron and Hermione snuck upstairs to the boys' room. They didn't want to interfere with their friends' moment.

Harry and Christina did not notice, and were still sitting there as everyone else came back from dinner and slowly filtered upstairs for bed. They didn't go to bed until 3 am. Next morning, Christina was in a crappy mood. She hasn't gotten a lot of sleep, since she had stayed up so late, and because the events at dinner had been playing through her mind. Everyone knew now. They knew her past. Well, part of it, at least, and it bugged her. She was grateful when all her classes were over with, and she could chill out without seeing any of the stares from her peers. She had bonded with Harry the night before. Today, she would befriend Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Christina," David called for her attention from the other side of the table next to Ron. Christina looked up from her spot in-between Hermione and Harry.. "Why don't you entertain us with a little music?" David suggested.

"Oh god David. I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Uh, isn't that, like, the reason you moved to Orlando? To pursue music?" David countered. He had her cornered.

She relented, "Oh fine. What song?" David thought for a minutes, before replying, "Moment Like This."

"Lovely. Thanks," she replied, while rolling her eyes at him. With a flick of her wand, she transformed a salt shaker into a miniature sound system receiver, stood up, and took a step back. She was standing between the Gryffindor table, and the Ravenclaw table. Behind David and Ron was the Slytherin table. "Ok David, hit it." The music started up, and she began singing. When she got to the chorus, everyone had stopped eating and were listening intently.

"A moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." It was obvious to anyone in the room that this girl had talent. Her voice was just so pure, and, even without a microphone, was able to project to the entire room, and it just kept building and building through the climax. Her ending was perfectly sensual. The room was silent; nobody really knew how to react. Slowly, everyone started to applaud, and she sat down again, not wanting to pay attention to anyone else.

"Um, Christina, is there anything you're NOT good at?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Nope. I'm perfect at everything I do. Got to be. There are quite a few things in my life, that if I mess up, then I'm dead. And I don't know about you, but I prefer to not be dead." She was back to being her arrogant self, but it was toned down slightly from what it had been when she first got there. They finished dinner, and left back for their common room.

Once there, Christina started to write a letter to one of her friends back home. Hermione ran upstairs, returned with her school bag jam packed with books, was ready to begin her homework when she commented, "Don't you have homework to do?"

"No, I already did it during the lunch break. I've done all this stuff before. Our school, well, it was way more advanced… Delved more into advanced stuff. We did some of what you all would call 'dark arts', though the stuff we did wasn't all that bad. I guess we just learned stuff faster." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went to sit in the chair next to her, across from the boys.

She finished up the letter, and turned toward David. "I just wrote a letter to Chelsea. Wanna go to the owlery with me?" He agreed, and they left.

* * *

A/N: I want to apologize for such a long break. School really got int he way. But now I'm on summer break. I hope I'll get a few more chapters out before I have to go back. I really appreciate all of you who have read this story, added it to your alerts or reviewed. It really means a lot. On another note, my friend who's been beta-ing for me is really busy, so I don't think she'll be continuing on. That means, some style might be changing a little, and that I will probably need someone new. If anyone wants to take this on, please send me a message!


	6. A Contest, Back to Her Old Ways?

A/N: OK, this is NOT beta'ed. My friend doesn't have time to edit anymore. If anyone wants to do it for me (I don't update all that often, so not to much required of you) please let me know. I'd love to have you, even if you've never done it before. As long as you are good at grammar, and can help me come up with plot ideas, you are qualified in my book.

A/N: I'm looking for ideas to continue this story. I have some ideas, but do you, the readers, have any ideas you'd like to see?

Disclaimer: I don't own it; I make no money off of it. If I did, I would not be in debt with student loans right now.

* * *

On Saturday morning, there was an announcement in each house that said the next night would be an open mic during dinner. The flier said that songs didn't have to be gender specific, and that there could potentially be a prize for the winning person. "This could be fun. Whataya say Dave? Little duet?" "That depends, what exactly do you have in mind? "Journey?" "Sounds excellent. Should we practice a little?" "Probably. Let's go out to the quad. Little…intimidation for our enemies."

Once outside, Christina started up the music again like she did last night. David started off with, "Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world, she took the midnight train goin' anywhere." Next was Christina's turn, "Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train goin' anywhere." By this point, they had on lookers. It would be interesting to see if anyone could beat them.

Standing behind a pillar was the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Shit! They can't be better than me in everything. What will my father say when he hears that a couple of Americans with dirty blood are beating me? This is not good at all," he thought to himself.

Once Christina and David ended their song, they were quietly chatting to each other. "What about On My Own?" David answered, "eh, that's ok. But not very, ah, well, shocking. I mean, it totally show's your range. Maybe you could end with that? What about, I don't know… um… Wake Me Up When September Ends?" After a second to ponder Christina decided "I think I'll just do a duet with you and then On My Own."

Everyone came to dinner at the same time that next night. This time, the professors table was at the back of the room, for their viewing of the songs. Dumbledore walked up to the front of the room and gave his usual 'thank you for joining us on this special evening' speech, and announced that their duet would be first followed by a song by Pansy Parkinson. "The entertainment will start in about ten minutes."

When the time came, they walked up to the stage. David started on stage right, while Christina was on stage left. After the intro bars of music, David started, as he slowly moved toward center stage, eyes glued on Christina. As her part started, she mimicked his actions. During a quick instrumental break, the kept walking, so now David was more left, and Christina more toward the right. David picked up the lyrics again "a singer in a smokey room," and Christina finished the line "the smell of wine and cheep perfume." The next line was in harmony, and they quickly moved toward each other "for a smile they can share the night." They embraced each other in one armed hugs for the next line, while spinning 340 degrees "it goes on and on and on and on." During the chorus they had slightly released the hug, but where still very intimately close "Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night." Now they were back to facing the room, yet still close "Streetlight people living just to find emotion hiding somewhere in the night." On "night" Christina moved in front of him and they both rose up their right hands with the music. David conjured up a drum set, and started playing along with the music as Christina was running around the stage, being very passionate about what she was singing "Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill," before David, still playing joined in with "payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time." David left the drums. Christina again took a line by herself "Some will win," before David joined in with "some will lose, some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on." The lyrics paused for a second, as they both spun around again. When the chorus picked back up they were totally in their own world, oblivious to anyone else watching them. They continued to keep moving around each other "Don't stop believin' hold on to that feelin'. Streetlight people Don't stop believin' hold on to that feelin'. Streetlight people." They were now side by side again. "Don't stop." The music ended, and Christian jumped into David's arms as the last drum beat faded.

It was safe to say, the entire school was flabbergasted. They both were extremely talented, and had even choreographed their number. The school erupted in applause; all except the Slytherins.

Pansy was instructed to take the stage, once everyone quieted back down. "I don't want to sing any more, my throat is kind of sore, and I have no chance of winning now." "Who would like to go next," Dumbledore asked. No hands raised, so he continued "In light on no other competition, I declare Christina White and David Johnson winners of this competition. You are each awarded twenty house points."

Feeling much better, Christina finished her meal conversing with her housemates. She was starting to feel more like herself again. Music definitely was putting her in better spirits. On the other hand, Draco was sulking. How dare this chick make him and his house look like losers?

* * *

A/N: Ok just want to say, I borrowed the choreography ideas from the Pilot episode of Glee. If you haven't seen the show yet, you should. It's amazing, and has wonderful music.


	7. A Hidden 'Other' Life

A/N: Once again, I don't own the Cannon characters. I make no money on this. Also, I still don't have a beta, so sorry if this seems a little weird and forced, but I'm learning.

* * *

The next morning, a beautiful, snowy owl flew in. Nobody recognized this particular owl; it looked kind of like Harry's, but not exactly. Of course, it didn't take long to realize this owl belonged to Christina, as it landed in front of her with a reply from Chelsea.

_Dear Christina,_

_We all miss you here. You and David, our friendly neighbor practical jokers make school tolerable. With both of you gone, it's very boring, and monotonous here. I'm also sorry to hear that things are not going well. And, are you seriously not kidding? They were just on the boggart banishing charm? What the hell do they learn in that school? Must be some really dumb idiots. WTH! Are you FRICKIN kidding me? Nobody had told Harry any of that stuff? Wow, they must be protecting him. How nice of them to be looking out for Harry, and not you. LOL. Well girl, do try to keep your head up, and don't trust anyone. Please tell David that both of you should keep kicking this Malfoy kid's ass. He sounds like a pretentious, rich stuck-up, and deserves to be on the other side of society for once. Well, g2g. Time for potions. I think we are doing drought of the living dead today (guess I've got to call my inner thespian, and remember that McBeth rhyme. LOL). Ttyl_

_Chelsea_

_PS. Have you guys gotten any alone time yet? Have your roommates gotten pissed at your constant PDAs?_

David was reading over her shoulder. They both erupted in laughter at the part about Malfoy. Christina had told her how big of a prick he was. Then the both groaned when they realized they would not be having as much fun in class as their former classmate was, but laughed again when they realized they had toned down their relationship so far.

"Wow, if that ain't an eye opener, then I don't know what is," David remarked, and they left the Great Hall holding hands.

Just before reaching their potions classroom, David pulled Christina into an alcove, and they started making out. They heard the rest of the students making their way down the stairs, waited till they passed, then straightened their clothes and went to class. Unfortunately, they were a minute late

"How nice of you to join us," Snape remarked in this familiar drawl. "I see that your attire is less crisp than it was when you left the Great Hall this morning. Care to tell us how that is so, and how, even though you were the first to leave, ended up being last, and late for my class?"

"Well, professor, you see, last year, David and I were a couple."

"Everyone wanted to be like us. We had a strong relationship. Christina was the star seeker on our house team, while I was the star keeper. We had it all: close friends, popularity, teachers would almost let us get away with murder," David continued

"And then we were forced here. We wanted to kind of hide exactly how close we were, in case you put us in different houses. But the letter I just got from my best friend sort of jogged our feelings for each other, and we decided, 'why the hell not' so we just had a quick makeout session in an alcove."

"And, were you two…" here Snape paused. He wasn't sure he wanted to continue that sentence. Somehow, he had a feeling he already knew the answer, judging my their smug looks. "… sexually active at your former school?"

Christina and David shared a glance with each other before, both said, in unison "yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Well, Mr. Johnson. Miss White. In case you haven't realized, Miss White is not yet 12, and you Mr. Johnson are 15. Do you two not see a problem here?"

"Look, you don't know anything about us. You don't understand anything. I might be young, but I know so much more about life than you realize. I've had to grow up. Fast. Besides, back home, we are both sophomores in high school. And it's not like David is my first. And we're in love."

"You can give us detentions until we die, and it won't stop anything. I'd suffer through any lame-ass punishment, just so we can be together," David added.

"Then please, enlighten us. I'm sure we're all dying to know about your life," drawled Snape

"Not if you're going to mock me. Basically, a few things happened two summers ago. I moved to Orlando. Became a celebrity over night. Found out I was a witch and the Slayer, all at once. Realized I couldn't just disappear to go to wizarding school, so the headmaster there devised a plan. He basically cloned me. The actual me is here, but a second me is back in Orlando. Back there, I was able to skip four grades of school, and entered high school last year. We kinda have a foursome pack. There's me, and my best girlfriend Lacey. David and Lacey are a couple, and then David's best friend is Aaron. He's my boyfriend. We're like, a pop star couple. And before you ask, they know. They gave us permission."

Here, Snape couldn't help but butt in. "So you both have a significant other back home, yet you enjoy being a couple?" He was obviously mocking them.

David was starting to get really ticked off at his tone, and Christina wasn't doing much better at controlling her temper.

"Neither of them can ever belong to this world, and the know that, and have accepted it. Before I can really decide which I love more, I have to decide which world I love more. If I decide to live the rest of my life in the muggle world, then it's Aaron, and will always be Aaron. But he can't be here. It would be far too dangerous, and I couldn't live with myself if I'd be the cause of his death, no matter how indirectly. So, in the mean time, it's David, and he knows this. Quite frankly, Aaron prefers that if I have to be in a relationship with someone in this world, he'd rather it be his best friend: someone who he trusts."

"And Lacey prefers that it's someone who she trusts: her best friend. My girlfriend and Christina's boyfriend realize that neither of us is very good alone. They know we can't stay chaste while we're stuck here."

"But they know that we love them more than anything, and if it were safe, they'd be with us always. Since that's not an option, this is the next best thing."

"But our 'other selves' are with them now. Living out a normal, teenage life."

"David, we don't have 'normal lives'. You're a Congressman's son, and I'm a pop star. There's no normalcy there. We spend our summers and weekends at parties. We party all night, getting piss poor drunk, and somehow manage to get home before we pass out. My 'quote-unquote' guardians aren't much older than me. Ash is only 22. Yeah, they lookout for me, make sure I'm not lying in a ditch somewhere, but it's not like I have a lot of supervision. Your dad's gone all the time too. We're rich, spoiled brats. We get any and everything we want. We go to a fricken private school. Not to mention we're wizards, and then I also have to save the fucking world from bad vampires. Get real, we're not normal. Never have been, and never will be."

By the end of here tirade, Christina was piss off. "Are you ok? I'm sorry. I know you're still pretty pissed off about the whole suddenness of everything last year."

"Just leave me the FUCK alone. I don't need this SHIT right now." She turned toward Snape, "I hope you're happy. Now you know my fuckin' life... What? No snippy comment? No little 'you're just like your father: a rich snob.' Well, I've had it up to here," and she raised her arm up to her throat, parallel to the ground, "with your fucking comments. I'm just done. I sincerely hope they fire you soon, so I never have to see your ugly face again!" and with that, she stormed out of the room.

David didn't dare follow her. He didn't know what set her off like that. He knew the subject was a little touchy. She wasn't exactly a happy camper when all that was thrown at her all at once. As much as she enjoyed being a wizard, he sensed that she was hiding something from him, something big, and he was determined to find out what.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? Christina's past is clearly not all amazing as she sometimes wants everyone to think. She's dealing with a big secret. What do you think that is? Reviews would be loverly! I'll respond to all reviews that ask a question!


	8. Family Ties

A/N: I wanted to note a few things before I start the next chapter. As was pointed out in a review, the time period does not fit the cannon. This was intentional. This story started in the fall of 2003. I'm very sorry if this caused any confusion, or if this has turned you off from this story. I also had a concern over Christina's age, and her activities and attitude. Again, I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I can assure you that this will be explained in this chapter, and won't become a focal point of this story.

Now, on with the show (which I don't own).

* * *

On their way back to their common room, David, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started talking. They vowed to find out what was bothering her. She was doing so much better, and being friendly, then suddenly this.

Hermione thought maybe some girl talk would be good, so she enlisted Ginny, and they approached Christina, who had taken refuge up in the 3rd Year Girl's dorm. "Christina, what's wrong? What has you in this mood?" Hermione asked.

"I know what you two are trying to do. You think talking this out will help. I seriously doubt it will though. I just… I don't belong anywhere. It's too dangerous back home, but at least people there don't treat me like a little girl. I'm like, 15 trapped in an 11 year old's body! I don't fit here, but I can't be there. I don't feel like a kid. I feel more like I'm fifteen, and on par with David. I know you all must think I'm some sort of slut or something, cuz I'm with David, but I'm not. I just feel more myself around him, he gets me and I get him. GAH! Part of me wants to just give up, but I know I can't. I have to help in the end."

This last bit perplexed the two older girls. "What do you mean 'help in the end'?" Ginny wondered.

"I think the guys need to here this too. I haven't even told David this. It's something I found out shortly before coming here. Um, you think you guys could sneak me into the boy's dorm? I don't want to have to deal with all the stares."

The girls went down and whispered for the guys to meet up in their room. Harry offered his invisibility cloak, so Hermione took it back to Christina. Five minutes later, she arrived.

As Christina pulled the cloak off, and quietly thanked Harry, she suddenly felt sick, but was able to control it. "David, I'm so sorry I haven't told you this. I didn't want to believe it myself. There's a prophecy. 'She who is of blood to all four Hogwarts Founders will help the Boy-Who-Lived in his final task'. I'd heard of this prophecy, and had my suspicions, but I didn't know for sure until I did the spell. You've all heard of bloodline spells, right?" Here Harry shook his head. "You take a drop of blood, and drop it on a parchment as you say this spell. It's a very old spell, a mix of old Latin and Gregorian chant. But, it will trace ancestry. For some reason though, my bloodline is odd. It follows my mother's side quite well, but on my father's side it skips. It shows me, and then skips a whole bunch, I'm guessing maybe ten generations, before it picks back up again. I'm a direct descendent of Slytherin on my mother's side, and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on my father's side." She pricked her finger, dropped the blood on a parchment Hermione handed her, and said a chant. It sounded foreign, and the kids from Hogwarts didn't know what she was saying. David picked up a few words here and there, but even he didn't really understand it. Christina's name appeared, and then the bloodlines that Christina had described, with the ten generation whole in her father's line.

"And, ok, this is kinda weird, but I'm kinda Jasmine Ravenclaw. Or rather she's a part of me? I guess that is more correct. She was a soul shifter. So when Jasmine died, her soul went to a newborn baby, and every time the person who is holding her soul dies, it moves to a new baby, the first baby born after her heart stops. Well, lucky me, I was born just as she died. So, I know I'm a descendent of all four founders. It's me that prophesy is about. It's supposed to be us," here she looked at Harry, "who must end it once and for all."

By this point, Christina's depression was starting to come back. She traced her mother's name on the parchment. How she wished to have known her parents, to have a family. Harry went to hug her, and she just fell into his arms. David was a little jealous, but at the same time, understood. Harry's life had been much like hers. "_Maybe they are meant to be together. Maybe that would be better. They are closer in age, and have more in common. The only thing we have in common is that we come from the same place, but I'm starting to think Harry would be a better match for her," _David thought.

Christina picked her head up from Harry's shoulder. "There's something else." She pointed to a name on the parchment. Nobody had really paid any attention to the names, except the founders, but now they all saw it: her mother's uncle, her grandmother's brother. This was quite a shock to all of them. There on the parchment, where three little words 'Tom Marvolo Riddle,' AKA Lord Voldemort. Christina was destined to help Harry kill her own great-uncle.

* * *

A/N: what do you think of that little twist? Please comment and review. This isn't a perfect chapter, but I'm going to be out of town for a week, and I wanted to get a chapter out before I left. I've been working on this chapter for a few days now, and finally things just fell together. This may get a slight edit at some point in the future.


End file.
